The purpose of this study is to assess the safety of multiple subcutaneous injections of four different doses of rhIL-12 or placebo in HIV-infected individuals who have DC4 cell counts between 100-500 cells/mm. The hypothesis that rhIL-12 will not increase viral burden by the end of the planned treatment period will be tested. Therefore, overall safety assessment will be based on clinical findings and quantification of HIV RNAf. We will also assess the pharmacodynamic activity of four dose levels of cubcutaneous rhIL-12.